Dancing With Shadows
by jasderoanddavid5012
Summary: A strange shadow stalks the land, and the only person who knows about it is Shun: Virgo Shun. Not only must Shun wrestle with his own strange fate, but he must also look out for his friends and family. Shun's life is effected by a strange curse. He must do his best to overcome it, but also gather allies for Athena and stop Egyptian gods from once again wreaking havoc in the world.
1. The Curse of Virgo

**New fan fiction anyone? -_-"**

**Sorry, I know I should be posting more on other fan fictions, but I had to post this one. I started writing it, more or less as one I never intended publishing. But then one of my fans that knows me personally saw it and starting reading it. They begged me to post it because it's kinda a weird story and I wouldn't let them read more than one chapter. So then she convinced me to play What are the odds. And I lost so here it is.**

**The basic story line started out as something simple. I wanted to make Shun become the Virgo Saint instead of the Andromeda Saint. Simple right? Not with me writing it. Soon a whole story line evolved from a curse I gave Virgo and then of course an evil villain came out of no where too. But I didn't want to use the Titans or some other commonly used villain. No, I wanted something different. So what did I decide on of all things? The Egyptian gods.**

**I hope you guys realize how much I work for you. It took me three days to create an army for the Egyptians, and their warriors. They're based off of Egyptian and some Jewish symbols, but you'll have to wait to see which ones. SO anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, I decided to bring Shiva of Peacock and Agora of Lotus back. They only appear in the anime, but I thought they were pretty cool.**

Chapter One: The Curse of Virgo

"You're troubled, Shun." Shaka said. "Remain calm. That is the first thing I taught you. I have trained you for nine years, and soon you will be able to wear my cloth. Do you understand?"

"Yes master." Shun replied. The boy was sixteen now, and though young to become a Gold Saint, it seemed as if he would soon become one.

He had learned all of the rules of the Virgo Saint. He could not tell a lie. He must be moral and remain calm. He must look through the cloth of Virgo to the spirits that wore it before him if he needed guidance. He had learned that there was nothing in this world that could be fixed through wallowing in self pity. He remained calm and never panicked, though he couldn't keep some emotions from appearing on his face and he could not hide his smile. But that smile seemed to make him more mysterious. Now he knew how to sense and use the Virgo constellation and how to fight as Virgo. The Virgo Saint's Cosmos burned strongly through his veins. But most of all he learned the most important lesson of Virgo: how to bear the curse.

Of course, he had never trained Saints like Shaka had, and a few of his peers were jealous of the special treatment their master gave to him. But most treated him with respect owed to a Gold Saint, and they liked him as well as looked up to him. He was simply too sweet for most of them to hate him, even behind the emotionless "mask" of Virgo that had become his face. But now they were showing him even more respect and adoration than usual. It was because of Shaka.

Shaka had spent the last nine years training young Saints to become powerful warriors. In all of the that time, he had never returned to the Sanctuary. The other Gold Saints knew of his injuries and that his health was declining, but not to what extent. He was dying. All of his pupils knew it. And that meant that soon -too soon- Shun would be wearing his cloth instead.

Shun had been thinking of these things, and of his friends and family. He was troubled over many things and a little afraid to become a Gold Saint. But he quickly doused his confusion and emptied his mind to sense the world around him like Shaka had taught him. His master's words reminded him to remain calm. Shaka could always tell what he was thinking. Shun closed his eyes and began to meditate, leaving his human form. He could now sense many things around him. He was aware of everything at the same time, and yet aware of no one thing in particular. He noted the movements and conversations of the young trainees but did not dwell on them. He also noted his master's hidden struggled breathing and faltering heartbeat. But those too he accepted as nothing he could change. Through Shaka's guidance, he had reached spiritual enlightenment and peace, at least as much as a Saint of Athena could have.

"Very good Shun." his master said. "Feel everything." Then he sighed quietly. "Today, as you know, I will give out the two Silver Cloths in my possession to their new owners. Normally, I would go with them to the Sanctuary, but I don't have the strength. I'm dying Shun. I have foreseen it in a dream."

"How soon master?" Shun asked.

"Today." Shaka replied. Shun nodded sadly. "You will take my cloth and go with them to the Sanctuary. Do you understand?"

"Yes master." Shun replied. "I serve Athena, and in her absence I serve the pope. I guard the people of the earth and fight for peace, love and justice. As the Virgo Saint, I am dictated to follow these rules until the day I die."

"Good." Shaka said. "But remember, do not fall into darkness. Follow the path Athena sets for you and all shall be well. As of now, you are Virgo Shun. You're like me: a reincarnation of Buddha according to the people of India. Now call forth your cloth."

Shun concentrated for a moment to summon the Gold Cloth. Even with him sitting with his legs crossed and meditating, it flew on and settled into place, adjusting itself so it fit perfectly. The Gold armor glowed for a second, reassuring him. Shun let the power of it seep into his skin, from the helmet to the prayer beads -still hanging around his neck for some forgotten purpose. The Cosmos seemed familiar, and yet at the same time, filled with years of sadness. Gently, Shun removed the helmet and sat it in his lap, careful to not open his eyes as he turned his head up towards Shaka again.

"You cannot change it." Shaka told him. "So don't dwell on it."

"I know master." Shun replied. "But I know that I can't just give up either. I have to keep fighting."

"And it is that spirit that I never possessed." Shaka said, still meditating and not looking up at him. "I wish that I had it sometimes. But as the Virgo Saint, you can no longer allow it to guide your actions. Everything else must guide your actions as well. And remember Shun, keep your eyes closed. For the eyes of the Virgo Saint hold a terrible power. Only open them if you have no other choice." Shun nodded, sensing the area around him without looking at it. He was saddened a little by it.

"Should I call the trainees then?" Shun asked.

"Do so, Virgo Shun." Shaka replied.

Shun stood and tucked his helmet under his arm. The green haired boy was beautiful, oddly so, and graceful. He seemed to float rather than walk across the ground. Now, in the Virgo cloth, he seemed majestic in an odd way. He walked slowly but purposefully to where the trainees were gathered, testing their might and speaking excitedly to one another. They paused when they saw him, and everything fell silent.

"Master awaits." Shun said simply. "It's time."

"Then he is dying..." a trainee said. They all looked away sadly, though a few glared at him.

"Go on." Shun replied simply.

The trainees filed past him one by one, and though none of them touched him, he could feel the anger some of them looked at him with. He let them passed unchallenged. Virgo was used to anger by now. And the closer their master came to dying, the more of the memories of the reincarnated Virgo Saint awakened in him. His master would give out the two cloths, and he needed to rid his mind of all of these dark thoughts. As the last of the trainees filed past, he sad down to meditate. He had to know what was going on and what he had to do. His mind reached out, out of the fields in Greece where he had been trained here with Shaka, and towards the Sanctuary.

In the Sanctuary, he sensed a dark shadow. The Pope was not following the laws of Athena. He was killing saints and people to keep his own rule. And he disliked any Saint that was not Greek. That meant he would not like him. This Pope was full of darkness, and Shun had no choice but to pledge his loyalty to him. But that was his job and part of his curse as Virgo. He couldn't ask questions about it either. It was in his path. He would give the Pope all of his loyalty, until he saw someone who deserved it more. He also sensed in the world a powerful cosmos full of light. That could only be Athena. He could only wonder who she could be, and how all of his friends were doing. But he only wondered for a moment. The wisdom of his master told him what to do. Two Silver Saints knelt behind him, and he recognized the two trainees.

"I am Shiva," the first said, a smaller male with short black hair and brown eyes. "the Saint of Peacock."

"And I am Agora," the second said, a larger young man with long red hair and blue eyes. "the Saint of Lotus."

"As our guiding star the Virgo Saint," Shiva said. "I would ask that you give us your strength during battle if we should need it."

"You are not our master," Agora added. "but we will treat you as such. We hope your wisdom will help us." Shun recognized the two Saints as two of the trainees that had shown him the most respect.

"I hope your ready." Shun said. "We have to leave for the Sanctuary soon. A dark prescence lingers there."

"And you'll still follow it?" Shiva asked.

"I must." Shun replied simply.

"Then so will we." Agora said. Shun gave them a rare smile. Shaka's prescence flared a moment, telling him to leave.

"Let's go then. We're leaving now." Shun said, standing.

"Yes master." The two Silver Saints replied.

Shun turned and left, walking on through the fields. The other trainees and Shaka watched as Shun and the two Silver Saints moved on. They were already in Greece. So it wouldn't take them long to reach the Sanctuary. Shun acknowledged Shaka with a dip of his head as he passed, and Shaka raised his hand once to him in a silent farewell.

The three young Saints walked continuously and in silence. They continued on at a measured pace, covering ground quickly. It took them an hour to reach the villages surrounding the Sanctuary, giving Agora and Shiva time to silently mourn their master and prepare for what might lie ahead. Soon, they stepped inside one of the towns outside of the Sanctuary. Young Saints -Silver and Bronze- were walking purposely towards the Sanctuary. They filled the streets of the town, all going to pledge their loyalty to the Pope. Shun noticed that the townspeople were hiding out of sight, staying as far out of the way as possible. Then the young Gold Saint spotted an older Gold Saint. Shun stepped from the crowd and revealed himself to him. This Saint had long purple hair, blue eyes, and tiny red eyebrows. Shun slid his helmet on as the Gold Saint turned to him.

"You aren't a Gold Saint I recognize..." he said in the language every Saint had to learn during their training: Greek. "Then Shaka really has chosen another Virgo Saint? Is he alright?"

"He isn't." Shun replied as if indifferently. "He was dying when I left."

"I see..." the Saint said sadly. Then he straightened himself. "Your name?"

"Shun."

"You're Japanese?" The Gold Saint asked in surprise.

"I am."

"You might have it hard here my friend." He replied. "I am Mu, the Aries Saint. Come with me. You need to come meet Pope Arles."

"Lead on then." Shun replied. My paused. He certainly seemed like a Virgo Saint.

Shun followed Mu through the town into the Sanctuary. The older Gold Saint was silent. He wondered if the young Virgo Saint knew of the evil in the Sanctuary now. The Pope was not a kind person, and he hated anyone who wasn't Greek. He tolerated Gold Saints who weren't Greek, like Mu, but he still hated them. But Virgo was a powerful Gold Saint, and Mu was worried about how the younger saint would fare here. However, the Gold Saints had to be loyal to the Pope, and Shun had to be more than most. The two Gold Saints walked into the Sanctuary and found Arles just inside, watching the strange processional from behind his mask. Mu knelt in front of him, and Shun did the same. There was no one else near.

"Grand Pope." Mu said. "It seems that Shaka was in worse health than we though. This is the Saint he has chosen to take his place."

"A new Gold Saint eh?" Arles asked, walking over to Shun and watching him through is mask, as if appraising him. "Your name?"

"Shun." the Virgo Saint replied.

"You're Japanese then?" Arles asked, a hint of a growl entering his voice.

"I am." Shun replied with the same impassive face he always wore.

"And you know that I disapprove of my brother, who opened the Sanctuary to all races of people?" Arles asked.

"I have heard of it." Shun replied. Arles paused.

"And yet you still came?" Arles asked.

"My path lead me here, and I can never stray from it." Shun said.

"Interesting answer." Arles said, slowly circling the young Gold Saint. Mu paused, nervously watching the Pope. He couldn't see his face because of the mask he wore, but he could tell what he was thinking now. "But how do I know I can trust you?"

"The Virgo Saint can't tell a lie." Shun replied. "I am unable to. The Virgo Saint can't question orders."

"You can't disobey me?" Arles asked, pausing again.

"It's not my place to question orders." Shun replied. "Just as it isn't the place of the tree to ask why the winds blows it's limbs, or the earth why the sun shines." Arles watched the boy, calculating. "My job is to follow orders. I am loyal because I must be."

"And you would do what I ask?" Arles asked.

"Within reason." Shun replied. "But yes. If you give the order, it will be done. That is how the Virgo Saint works. My power is at your disposal."

"That is more loyalty than some of the Gold Saints have shown me. Much more." Arles said. He glanced for a moment at Mu. Mu had been resisting him for a long time, and he was pleased to see a look of fear cross his face. "And for that you will be well rewarded. But first, you must prove your loyalty to me."

"What would you have me do?" Shun asked calmly. Arles reached down and took the boy's face between his hands gently.

"There are those in the Sanctuary that do not follow my rule. Prove to me the loyalty of the Virgo Saint." Arles said. "Let me see your power against them."

"You would have a Gold Saint to fight them?" Mu gasped. "That's like sending them to die!"

"No." Arles said. "He won't kill them. Not yet. I just want to instill a little fear in the Sanctuary. I will send them a message: I am the Pope. I rule. Those who are loyal to me will be rewarded. Those who are not will be punished severely. And I have those here who are loyal to me, Saints of incredible power. They will not fail me. Come, Virgo Shun. Let's show them fear." Arles released the boy's face and turned to walk away.

"Yes, Sir." Shun replied simply, standing and following the Pope as he began to walk away. My followed sadly as well. He knew what Shun had said was true. The Virgo Saint couldn't disobey orders. Mu sighed. He could only hope that Athena would show herself soon.

They walked on through the Sanctuary, and several Saints stopped to watch the Pope and the two Gold Saints as they passed. Shun's eyes remained closed as he went, hiding the terrible power of the Virgo Saint. Several Saints wondered at the stranger in their midst, but if he was with the Holy Father then they wouldn't ask questions. Shun knew what was coming next, but he wouldn't allow the confusion or sadness to get him. He would be calm, strong and wise like his master had taught him. None of the emotions ever met his face, which was etched as if in stone to an impassive indifference.

They finally reached the place. Several Saints, including a few Gold Saints, were surrounding a group of Bronze and Silver Saints. The ones in the middle were those that were not loyal to Arles. Those on the outside were. Arles paused, and a woman turned and ran to him. She was around twenty or so, and a very beautiful young woman. She had green hair, and like all woman saints, she wore a silver mask.

"Grand Pope." She said. "We've gathered the revolutionaries like you asked. Will we punish them?"

"No." Arles said. "I will have only one Saint punish them. Virgo Shun, step forward." Shun obeyed silently, and everyone looked at him.

"A Japanese Gold Saint?" the female saint asked.

"Yes Shaina." Arles said. "But the Virgo Saint is a very special Saint. His master has chosen him, so we must honor his wish." Shaina looked at Shun, not trusting him. She motioned behind her at the group of Bronze and Silver Saints in the middle.

"These people have betrayed Lord Arles." Shaina said. "They broke our ancient pact to serve the Pope. But some of them are Japanese, your own people! What do you say to that?" Shun's head swiveled towards them a moment, sensing them. They watched him fearfully, hoping. But though he felt sickness rise in him, he looked away again and laughed darkly as if amused.

"People are people." he replied. "They can be replaced. Anyone who disobeys the one over him is nothing. Anyone who has a master and ignores his rule is less than nothing. Thus, they are nothing to me." At this response, a Gold Cancer Saint began to laugh. He had short and spiked blue hair and blue eyes. Shaina whirled around, surprised.

"Deathmask!" She said.

"A true Virgo Saint through and through." Deathmask said. "Let the kid past. He won't disobey Lord Arles. In fact, he's bound to have undying loyalty to him." Shaina watched Deathmask a moment, and then stepped aside.

"Let me see your spirit, Virgo Shun!" Arles cried. "Step away, all of you. Let them come." Everyone but the revolutionaries and Shun retreated several feet, forming a wide circle. The rioters grew angry.

"How could you betray your own people?" One cried.

"You'll be treated like dirt!" another cried. "Just like the rest of us!"

"How could you serve _him_?" Another asked. "He's evil! Have you never seen the things he's done?"

"That's not for me to decide." Shun replied coldly. Several Saints bristled and ran to attack him. They all called out attacks and leaped at him. He didn't move at all. He waited until they drew close. "Kan!" Shun cried. The poor Saints gave out yelps and flew backwards as they got hit with their reversed attacks and Shun's cosmos. And they not only felt their attacks, but everyone's who had attacked Shun. They struggled to remain conscious.

The remaining Saints scattered, only to be herded back towards the middle by those loyal to Arles. One slipped behind Shun, to get caught by Deathmask and Shaina. The rest, Shun singled out and attacked with his mind. This was his specialty. This attack was powerful, and Shun had created his own version of it, where he could choose which sense the victim lost first.

"Tenbu Horin." Shun said.

Then he pulled away their sense of sight. They all dropped as one to their knees and began to scream in pain and confusion without their sight.

"Oh please." Shun said, smiling though he felt horrible. "I only took your sense of sight. I could have killed you with that attack. Be grateful that I spared your lives. You don't need your eyes to fight."

"You coward!" the last saint cried. He was struggling against Shaina and Deathmask but couldn't pull away. Shun slowly turned to face him. He was just a Bronze Saint, and it made Shun a little sad. "Coward! Why do you hide behind your Cloth and Cosmos like some god?"

"Fool." Shaina snarled. "He is called the Saint closest to a god for a reason!"

"Coward you say?" Deathmask asked. "I see nothing cowardly about him."

"I'm Japanese, and yet you would attack me?" The Bronze Saint Continued. "Why don't you fight me then! Open your eyes and fight me!"Suddenly there was a deathly silence. Shun silently faced the Saint all the way. Even Deathmask, a Saint that murdered for fun, had frozen. But then Arles laughed.

"The Virgo's Saint's eyes remain closed for a reason: a terrible power lies in them." Arles said. "But if you are so insistent upon seeing it, then I'll let him grant your wish." Then Arles gave the young man a thumbs-down sign. Deathmask and Shaina bolted, leaving the confused Saint behind.

"Have you no mercy?" He asked. Shun smiled grimly. He felt bile rise into his throat at the thought of what would happen next, but he whipped the emotion away. He must remain calm.

"This is mercy." Shun said. "If I don't kill you, someone else will. Besides, you won't feel a thing. I promise."

Then Shun opened his eyes. The boy was the only person in his sight. He felt his enormous Cosmos shoot like a lance straight between the boy's eyes. The Bronze Saint froze, as if a strong current of ice cold water had just struck him. Then Shun silently closed his eyes again and began to silently walk back towards Arles. No one else moved. Suddenly, it seemed as if all of the blood in the boy's body gushed forth in a great river from his mouth, and his Cloth shattered. He fell onto his side, his glassy eyes still starring out at the world, as if they couldn't believe that their owner was gone so quickly. Shun ignored it and didn't break his stride. Arles laid a hand on Shun's shoulder.

"Let this serve as a warning then." Arles called. "I am the Pope. I rule. Follow my orders and all will be well. Every Saint that serves me will be rewarded. Every Saint that does not will not be forgiven. Normally, I would only allow a Greek Saint rewards as I will give this boy. But Virgo Shun has proven his worth and his loyalty. From this day on, he is not Japanese. That part of him has died. He has been reborn Greek."

Those Saints that were loyal to Arles all gave out cheers, and though Mu remained silent, he looked away sadly. Behind him, the people Shun attacked were sobbing. But those loyal to Arles left them alone. Shun felt sadness for only a moment before he whipped it away. He couldn't afford the emotions. He was bound by a powerful curse to serve his master, which was now the Pope. If he allowed himself any weaknesses, he would break. His memories as Virgo told him that. And he couldn't let that happen.

"Come, Shun." Arles said. "Let's go to your temple. That's where you'll spend most of your time. Mu, take these people away from here."

"Yes Sir." Mu said.

The group left, all of those Saints loyal to Arles patting Shun on the back and telling him what a good job he did and how he would be rewarded. Mu watched them go, and then turned back to the Saints. Mu felt sad that they had to go through so much. Gently, Mu knelt by one of them and touched her shoulder. She couldn't see him. All of the others trusted Mu, and so they dragged themselves closer. The young woman he was touching began to cry.

"I hate him..." she said. "Virgo Shun..."

"Don't say that." Mu said. "You don't have all of your memories as a Saint yet. You don't remember him before..." he stopped himself suddenly, sad. "It isn't his fault."

"It isn't his fault?" A young Silver Saint cried. "He killed Sauske! He stole our sight!"

"Listen to me!" Mu cried. They all fell silent, surprised. "I know what he did, but everything he said just before he attacked Sauske was true. He only stole your sight. The move he used was powerful. He could have easily killed you with it! That attack steals all of your senses and then destroys your mind. He was as gentle as he could be with you. And killing Sauske like that was mercy. Would you have rather had Deathmask do it? That boy killed him without any pain. That was more than even I could do."

"Then if he's as good as you say, why would he say those things about us? Why would he serve Arles?" a young man cried.

"It's because of Virgo's Curse." Mu said. All of the Saints paused, listening.

"Virgo's Curse?" the first young woman asked.

"It's a curse of terrible power, and one that he didn't deserve." Mu said sadly. "It's a five part curse, one of which has been removed. The other parts were too powerful. The first was that Virgo could never disobey the orders of the one who controls him. Second is that Virgo would be plagued with bad luck. Third was that Virgo could never lie. Fourth is that Virgo could never look at anyone without killing them. And the fifth part that was removed was that he could never again enter into the Sanctuary. It's terrible. I can't help but pity him. No matter how he tries, he can't disobey Arles. And how horrible would it be to never be able to look at anyone? To have to never see they people you love because you could kill them just by opening your eyes for a moment? He can only look at someone at one point after he becomes the Virgo Saint: the instant before he dies. Then he can glimpse the person he loved, the person that touched his heart, the person he saved. He often saves people. The Virgo Saint has a big heart. He always has. But he's plagued with bad luck. Few Virgo Saints live longer than twenty seven years."

"Why would anybody curse someone like that?" a young male asked. "Who would do it?"

"Athena." Mu said. Again there was silence. "About two thousand years ago, we were in a massive Holy War against Hades and his Specters. Athena had always been distant from the Saints, because we died so easily in those days. The Virgo Saint began to make some suspicious moves. He was seen often with a female Specter. Naturally, we assumed he had been won over by the enemy. Soon after, Saints began dying left and right, and for a while Virgo disappeared. Then Athena was first sealed into her human body. He reappeared then, after Athena's favorite Saint had died. She was angry, and that anger turned to pure hatred. She cursed him, and told him that darkness would always live in his heart. Then he left, heart broken and confused. It wasn't until the next Holy War, two centuries later, that we found out what had really happened. That Specter was his sister, and she was helping him to seal away the souls of the Specters. He was discovered, and had to run for his life until he lost the Specters that were trying to kill him. Then when he returned, he returned to serve Athena. He had never known that she had been turned human. We all felt horrible. We had thought that he was evil for two hundred years, only to find out from our worst enemy he wasn't. Saints reincarnate after all, we just knew he would hate us. We had all known him. He had been a gentle Saint and kind, and we had just turned our backs on him. We searched for him for years, but we never found him. He always found us when we least expected it. He would appear like lightning and help us, then disappear like a breath of vapor. We could never talk to him. We could never see him more than a moment. And then he would be gone. This continued for six hundred years."

"Why would he run so much?" A female Saint asked.

"The question is: Why would he return at all?" Mu asked. "We had forsaken him. We had hurt him terribly. And Athena had given him a wound that she could never hope to heal. She hated it. Whenever someone told her that they had seen him, she would go to her temple and cry. She couldn't understand why he kept coming back after she had stolen everything from him. She had stolen his light. After that, she began to love all of her Saints. She couldn't stand the thought of hurting another one and causing so much pain. And sometimes, the Virgo Saint would die when he saved someone. That was the first time any of us talked to him. And the only thing he said was that he could never hate anyone. That only made us feel worse. We would have preferred hatred. We felt like we deserved that."

"And then?" the first female asked, afraid of the answer.

"Athena finally went out and found him." Mu said. "She removed the part of the curse that kept him out of the Sanctuary and we managed to coax him back inside. But he was not the same. He could not lie. He followed every order, though sometimes he interpreted it's meaning differently when he could fine a way to wriggle out of it. He talked in riddles if he didn't want to tell the whole truth. His eyes remained closed. His power had grown significantly, and he always died young. Darkness lived in his heart, and though he reincarnated, he never looked the same. His thinking had grown to be more Buddhist, because his goddess had once abandoned him. And then we found out that people believed he was a reincarnation of Buddha. I suppose it fits. He's always so morally upright and wise. But it was his personality that had changed that we couldn't stand. While he was alone, to keep himself from going mad, he had locked all the doors to his heart. And I've seen into his mind. It's as foreign as what his face shows. He always like a pool: calm and impassive until some other emotion ripples the surface for a moment. But that fades away quickly. He couldn't let himself break. He showed no weaknesses. And he still doesn't. We've been trying for years to break that ice, to turn him into the person he once was. But his heart froze over long ago in self defense and won't melt or shatter."

"His heart was so broken that he had made it to where it could never break again." a female Saint said quietly. "He'd rather freeze than feel that burn again."

"And after all this time, he still fights for Athena." Mu said sadly. "He still fights for that justice that we denied him long ago. He became like steel, and so did his words, as you saw. Part of me thinks he wants everyone to hate him, so he could understand why he was cast out. That's why you can't hate him. None of this is his fault. And that's why I can't look at that boy with anything but pity and guilt. Because we sealed his fate long ago. And there's only one way he can die, because it's always the way he goes: in pain and with a look on his face that says that no matter what you say he'll always be alone in his heart."

**:(**

**That's kinda sad don't you think? I don't know where the curse came from, but after I wrote it the story pretty much started to click into place somehow. I hope you enjoyed and you'll continue to read. I have altered some things that happened in the story line, and there will be things that you might say "That's not right" to, but it's all to tie in later.  
So sorry if you get confused. I'll do my best to wrap everything up. Keep on reading my stories and enjoy. :)**


	2. An Unknown Shadow

**Shout out to guest posting as "Time"! Thanks for your support and encouragement! I'm glad that you like the story and that you think it's good. I'll keep on posting!**

**This chapter is kind of a weird one I wrote when I realized that I hadn't really explained much about what was happening with Shun's friends or family. I decided to go ahead and start tying them into the story. Though, so far in my story none of them have played a major part. Since Shun is a Gold Saint, the story is focused more on what the Gold Saints do. But eventually, they'll start moving closer to the spotlight. You'll have to wait a little on that.**

**Also, this story is HyogaxShun. Their love is a little distant in the story at first, because they don't really know how to deal with this curse. Hyoga loves Shun but doesn't want to make him uncomfortable, and Shun loves Hyoga but doesn't know how to express love anymore. So this is where our two friends find themselves starting to think about each other again. Eventually, after some pretty major events in the story line, they start gravitating towards showing love for one another. (But I don't do any of the "juicy" stuff. My mom would be really mad if she saw that and I'm not comfortable with it. SO if you're not comfortable with that, don't worry. It's more like innocent love like you would see in a disney movie LOL). So Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: An Unknown Shadow

Shun's eyes were on the stars. It seemed impossible to him that only a few short hours ago he had been pitying Shaka for his curse. Now he was the one who bore it. But it wasn't as hard on him as it had been on his master. He was one of a kind. His heart was stronger than most Virgo Saints. He showed much more emotion than others before him. And he could change opening his eyes for a few moments when non one else was around. Shun was watching the constellations, wondering if his friends had become Saints, and if so which ones. He was also wondering how they would respond to his strange turn of events. He knew now of all of the evil things that Arles was doing to ensure his rule, and how his Saints were attacking random people because Arles was bored. Would his friends still love him if they saw that he was one of them? Shun shook the thought out of his head. He couldn't afford the heartache to overrun him.

Shun closed his eyes again and folded his legs, meditating to calm himself. Now that he was no longer attached to his body, his mind could sense everything that was going on in the Sanctuary. Mu was helping the people he had injured two days ago to get back up and able to fight without their eyes, and they all paused a moment when they noticed him. Other Saints too all paused as they felt his Cosmos. The Virgo Saint was known as the Guardian of the Sanctuary -the Saint who saw and heard everything, who could send his Cosmos out to battle, and who could travel through time and space- all without ever leaving his temple. But Shun wasn't pleased with the power. He hated it. Everyone not loyal to Arles fell silent, as if afraid that he would tell Arles about everything. Those loyal to Arles paused only a moment to acknowledge him, before moving on. Shun felt like an outsider and he hated how many of the Saints feared him. But a few of them paused and waited sadly as his mind passed over them.

Shun paused a moment. Arles was talking with Shaina and Deathmask. Shun waited, listening, far enough away that they wouldn't notice him presence just yet. Arles was pacing the floor of his temple. Deathmask and Shaina were both watching him nervously. Arles was angry about something. He turned back to Shaina, making her wince.

"You're sure?" he growled. "You're absolutely sure?"

"Y-yes." Shaina replied. "Saori Kido has gathered several Bronze Saints from Japan. She might be-"

"DO NOT SAY IT!" Arles cried, cutting her off and making her cringe. "Do not. If I am to continue my rule, no one must know." He breathed in, trying to calm himself. "And the names of these Saints?"

"There are several, but only a few that really pose a threat." Shaina said. "There is Pegasus Seiya, Cygnus Hyoga, and Dragon Shiryu." Shun paused. He knew those names. They were four of his friends from when he was a child.

"You already have a leg up from them though." Deathmask said. "You got Phoenix Ikki before he joined them. And that kid's a power house." Shun paused. Ikki was his older brother. So he was with Arles too?

"Hmm..." Arles said, thinking. "Bring him to me. I need to speak with Phoenix Ikki."

"Yes Sir!" Shaina cried, leaping off to obey. Arles resumed his silent pacing and Deathmask didn't move.

Shun's mind watched as Shaina ran down through the temples of the Gold Saint and to where the Bronze Saints stayed. She searched around until she found Ikki, and then brought him with her to go up to the Pope's temple. But that meant, he had to go through the temples of the Gold Saints. Shun felt a little nervous at the thought of seeing his older brother again, but then whipped the emotion away. They moved one by one through the temples, stopped often by their guardians. Then, they reached his temple. Ikki froze suddenly when he saw his little brother. Ikki was tall and strong, broad shouldered and full of muscle, as well as darker skinned, as if he had a tan. He had dark blue hair and brown eyes, and he was roguishly handsome. Shun on the other hand, was small for his age and thin. He was almost womanlike and beautiful. He seemed almost fragile, and he was pale. Ikki watched him.

"Shun?" he asked in a confused voice. Shaina instantly bristled and stepped between the two of them.

"Don't speak to him." Shaina snarled. "Your business is with Lord Arles. You don't have any right to bother him in his meditation. Besides, you're only a Bronze Saint and he's a Gold Saint."

"Why?" Ikki growled back. Shun listened calmly. It seemed his brother had been taught to use his Cosmos through hatred. He was a much angrier person now. "Why is he here? And why would you defend him? He's Japanese."

"How dare you!" Shaina cried. "He is not Japanese. Lord Arles declared that he was Greek. He has proven his worth and his loyalty. He was trained as the Virgo Saint, and that's why he's in this temple, because it is his! So you as Japanese have no right to speak to him. Show him the proper respect!" Then she snarled. "How do you know him anyway?"

"He's my little brother." Ikki snarled, as if the words caused him some sort of pain. Yes, he had been trained to access his Cosmos with hatred. He didn't want to become weak, even though confused thoughts about his little brother were running through his head. But that wasn't Shun's concern. Not now. Shaina turned to look at Shun. He didn't respond either way, so she snarled and turned back to Ikki.

"How dare you say that!" She snarled. "You may be related by blood, but you are not brothers. He is Greek, and you are not. Now come on. The Holy Father wants to see you, and he is not a patient man."

Ikki spared Shun one more glance, but he didn't move at all. He and Shaina continued on in silence, skirting the Demon Rose Garden behind the twelfth temple all the way up to Arles' temple. He was still pacing, and when he saw Ikki and Shaina he paused and turned back to them. They both knelt down and bowed their heads, though Ikki did so with a snarl.

"I have brought Phoenix Ikki." Shaina said.

"Very good Shaina." Arles said. Then he turned to Ikki with a growl of contempt entering his voice. "You know why you're here. I've told you before."

"You want me to try to get rid of my old friends." Ikki replied, glaring at the floor. "You want me to get rid of Seiya, Shiryu and Hyoga."

"No, not quite yet." Alres said. "But I need you to go return the Gold Cloth they stole. The Sagittarius Cloth is a powerful one. We can't have it falling into the wrong hands."

"So you want me to get it back?" Ikki growled. "What am I supposed to do about all of her Saints? Even I couldn't stand against that many Bronze Saints."

"I'll send a Gold Saint with you to make sure they're no trouble." Arles said. "But which Saint...?"

"Sir." Ikki said before he could stop himself. "The Virgo Saint. He's my little brother." Arles paused and turned back to look at him, thinking.

"And your friends, they know his face?" Arles asked.

"Yes. They'll recognize us both."

"Are you really considering sending him?" Deathmask suddenly asked. "Those poor Bronze Saints wouldn't stand a chance and you know it."

"Why should it be a Gold Saint?" Shaina asked. "I would have the power to defeat them. Let me go instead. You shouldn't bother Virgo Shun with something as simple as this."

"Enough." Arles said. Everything fell silent. "I've decided. Ikki, you and Virgo Shun will go to Japan and stop this madness from spreading. You will retrieve the Gold Cloth and bring it back." Then he looked up. "Virgo Shun. I know that in your meditation you can hear me. Show yourself to me."

Shun silently obeyed because he knew that he must. Without moving an inch, he willed himself to appear before Arles, teleporting himself like Shaka had taught him. Shun appeared in the Pope's temple, accompanied by a bright flash of golden light. He remained in his position, still silently meditating. Arles turned to him.

"Virgo Shun." Arles said. "You heard what I said?"

"I did." Shun replied.

"Good." Arles said. "Then go with Phoenix Ikki to Japan. He is to recover the Gold Cloth, and I want you to help. But also, I want to you test the power of those Bronze Saints with Saori Kido. Then come report to me. Don't kill any of them yet if you can help it. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Shun replied. "They won't escape me until I complete my mission."

"Good." Arles said with a smile behind his mask. "That's what I like to hear. Go then, both of you. And Ikki." He turned to the boy, his voice changing from the smooth purr he used to speak to Shun back to a growl of hatred. "Don't come back until you get me that Cloth."

"Understood." Ikki replied with a snarl.

"Go then." Arles snarled.

Ikki stood and turned to leave. Shun stood and followed him silently, his eyes still closed tight. The sun was beginning to rise overhead now, but the morning warmth gave him little comfort against the thought of what lay ahead. Finally, Ikki stopped in the Virgo temple, and Shun did too. There was silence for a moment.

"I can take us to Japan in a few moments." Shun said. "Getting to Tokyo is no problem." Ikki snarled and suddenly whirled around, grabbing Shun's shoulders. Shun felt confused emotions in his head.

"What are you doing here?" Ikki snarled. "Why are you here?"

"I am the Virgo Saint." Shun replied. "I must serve Arles, who is now my master. And we have orders. So let's follow them." Ikki suddenly seemed surprised by this answer. Shun used to be so easily spooked. But now his face was blank.

"When did you become like this?" Ikki asked.

"Nine years ago, when I was chosen by my master to become the Virgo Saint." Shun replied. Then he turned his face towards Ikki's. "I know of you, Phoenix Ikki. You were trained on Dead Queen Island, where everyday is a struggle to survive and volcanoes constantly erupt. You were trained to access your Cosmos with hatred, and you now hate everything because of it. I can sense it." Now Ikki was really surprised.

"How can you tell that?" Ikki asked, the growl leaving his voice at last.

"Because I don't use my eyes alone." Shun replied. He felt a little sad when he felt Ikki's confused sadness at his level headed responses. "I can't use my eyes now, so I sense many things. Now, we have orders to follow. Nothing else matters. So accept my offer or you can find your own route to Japan." Ikki watched Shun for a moment, and Shun sensed a sudden anger as well as his confusion boiling up. The anger won out.

"Fine." Ikki snarled. "I only serve Arles because of a promise he made to me. For whatever reason you serve him, stay out of my way. Let's go to Japan."

"Very well." Shun replied.

Shun batted Ikki's hands off his shoulders, forcing him to let go. Then he reached forward and touched Ikki's arm gently. He concentrated on sending them to Tokyo. For a moment, there was nothing but silence and the pulse of Shun's Cosmos. Then there was a blinding flash of light and the next moment they were standing in a quiet park in Tokyo. No one was out yet, but the sun was slowly beginning to rise. Shun felt dizzy from the sudden drop in his Cosmos energy, but he ignored it and kept the same impassive face. He sat down and began to meditate.

"Go on." Shun told Ikki. "Find them and preform your task. When you have need of me, call and I'll come." Ikki paused and looked at him, sadness in his heart again.

"Do you still love them?" He asked. "You used to be such a cry baby. But you would laugh and smile." There was a moment's hesitation before Shun answered, making Ikki wonder. He'd have to ask Mu about it later.

"The Virgo Saint has no room for love." Shun said. "I have no room for emotions that could cloud my thoughts either. The Virgo Saint carries a curse. If any emotion makes me pause, I'll wipe it away. It's the only way Virgo has kept from breaking. Because he bears the weight of the world on his shoulders." He paused, sadly thinking. "But go, Phoenix Ikki. Go now."

Ikki watched his little brother for a moment more, then turned and left him. Shun remained impassive. But inside he felt sad and lonely. Arles was a horrible man, and Shun had no choice but to follow his rule. He hated it. Shun was still a gentle person, and having to serve that madman, even for these two short days that he's been in the Sanctuary, was too much to bear. But what he had said was true. If he let any emotions penetrate his shell, then he would fall apart. He loved his brother and his friends, and he hated that he had to be so detached from them. He never called Ikki "Nii-san" anymore. He couldn't let himself get close enough to be hurt. He could sense Ikki's confusion. He wanted to hate Shun, but he was sad. Ikki had loved his little brother's smile, and now it was hidden behind the mask of Virgo.

But Shun wiped the thoughts away. Years of memories as the Virgo Saint warned him against letting himself get close to anyone. He had been burned too severely for that. Yet at the same time, Shun's personal life hadn't been filled with the tragedies of before. He wasn't as keen to avoid people. His heart was stronger than it had been before. And he would let emotions slip into his heart that others hadn't. He was more daring, even though he was a shy person. He was more attached to the world. He had gained all of the memories of Virgo, which meant Shaka was now dead. But Shun still needed his wisdom. He summoned a single spirit from the Cloth of Virgo, which appeared in his mind's eye, sitting and meditating in front of him, facing him.

"_You're troubled Shun." _Shaka said.

"I am master." Shun replied. Shaka paused, watching him.

"_I know what you want to ask," _Shaka said. _"but you must ask it yourself."_

"Why me?" Shun asked. "I'm like no Virgo Saint before me." Shaka paused, considering.

"_It was not a choice I made easily." _Shaka replied. _"I wouldn't have passed this curse onto anyone and you understand why. If I could have borne it longer, I would have. When I first sensed your presence in the world, it was faint. I wanted to find you before the shadow that haunted me realized that you were there. And I found you in Japan. No other saint would take you in, because they sensed darkness in your heart. But I took you in for that reason. The Virgo Saint is both dark and light. Without one you cannot have the other. We are both good and evil, which gives us a choice, a choice that is precious. I chose you for that. Because I sensed in you myself, and because I sensed in you a perfect balance of light and dark that Virgo has never before possessed. The perfect chance to choose. You are like Yin and Yang, with light always overtaking the dark."_

"But I shouldn't be Virgo. Not now." Shun said.

"_That's true." _Shaka said. _"I sensed another Cosmos calling your name. If I hadn't have taken you in, the man that was training Andromeda Saints would have. But I was injured and dying, and I had little choice. I was hurt from a battle against a shadow that I still cannot name, one that inspires fear and tried to destroy the Sanctuary. And I sensed your strong heart. The reason I made you the Virgo Saint so early was because of this. You are still innocent and young, though certainly you are not the youngest person to wear this Cloth. You are still young because you have not faced the same trials as those before you. You still bear love, though you try to hide it. Ah, Virgo always tries to hide it, but you bear more that most. In you, I sense the strength to overcome this curse at last. Perhaps, it was my own selfishness that made you take the curse for that reason. But, I also did it because the world needed its guardian."_

"But what am I guarding the world against?" Shun asked.

"_I don't know." _Shaka replied. _"I can't name the shadow. But the Virgo Saint is the only person who knows the danger that it poses. You are the only one that can sense it growing closer. Because you do indeed sense it." _Shun nodded. He could. _"Soon, others will sense it, but you are the only one with the wisdom to remain calm against the terror it inspires. They are not used to it like you. They will spook. You must guide the Saints to face this threat. You must be a beacon of hope to the world. You were right to go to Arles. Though now, they will see you as evil, you are guarding the Sanctuary and thus the world. You are a sentry that's ever watchful. Now, you will be ready when this threat appears. You must be patient and wait until your time comes. Do you understand Shun?"_

"Yes master." Shun replied. "Whatever this shadow may be, it's something far worse than Arles, and far deeper than Hades or the Underworld."

"_Good." _Shaka said. _"But tell no one. Don't frighten them with this foresight. Keep the knowledge only to yourself until the time comes. You are the only one with the knowledge to act on what you know. Remain a watchful sentry. You are Virgo. You endure the worst the world has to throw at you, to save the people that have forsaken you."_

"I understand master." Shun replied. "And I thank you for your wisdom. It seems so clear to me, where as before my path seemed unsure."

"_That is how it usually seems." _Shaka said, allowing a ghost of a smile to touch his lips. _"Don't worry. Your path is now clear. Follow it, and you'll have nothing to fear: not even death itself. Farewell Shun. But remember, I'm always here if you need my wisdom."_

"Thank you master." Shun replied.

The illusion of Shaka disappeared, leaving Shun alone again. But he felt a new strength burning in him, a purpose. He couldn't fail. The whole world could hate him until the moment he died or even long after. But he would protect everyone, because that was the legacy he had inherited as Virgo. He could and would endure the rule of Arles because he must. And Shun wasn't scared. He was expecting to die, but he was at peace. The world must always continue spinning. His death would mean nothing compared to the billions of lives he would save. Shun sat there, breathing evenly and sensing everything. His job was to protect all of it. He would follow Arles, until Athena took his place.

Then Shun felt Ikki call to him. Shun sighed. Now he would have to go and scare his friends. They wouldn't understand his logic, or why he had to serve Arles. But he had a much bigger goal in mind now. He couldn't dwell on what had to be done. There was no reason for it. He searched through the streets until he found Ikki's Cosmos. Then he teleported to him.

He appeared in the middle of an arena that was modeled after the Colosseum. Shun was still meditating, and Ikki was standing not far away with the Gold Cloth over his shoulder. All of the attacks that had been prepared to strike at Ikki suddenly died away. Here was Saori -a beautiful young woman with long purple hair and blue eyes- Seiya -a handsome young man with short brown hair and gentle brown eyes- Shiryu -a handsome young man with long black hair and blue eyes- and Hyoga -a handsome young man that Shun regretted seeing here the most with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Shun after all, had at one point loved Hyoga. But now an aching confusion filled his heart when he though about the boy. Hyoga still loved Shun, and he was frozen abruptly in disbelief as he stared at the boy. Also here were several of Shun's other childhood friends. There was feisty Javu, with short brown hair and matching eyes as Unicorn. There was enormous Geki, with light purple tinted black hair and brown eyes as bear. There was also Nachi, with short black hair and black eyes as wolf. There was Ichi, with white hair in a Mohawk laid on its side and black eyes who was Hydra. And lastly there was Ban, with short brown hair and brown eyes who was almost as large as Geki and the Lionet Saint. There was silence as they all saw him.

"What?" Seiya gasped. "Shun is a Gold Saint?"

"But I thought no Saint would take him in!" Shiryu gasped. Hyoga remained silent and still. He could see, out of all of them, the dramatic change in Shun's character.

"Ha, a Gold Saint?" Ikki laughed as if with contempt. "He's not just a Gold Saint. He's Virgo. That is, the Saint closest to a god. He's mercilessly strong."

"Shun..." Hyoga said. Shun barely managed to remain impassive and to not flinch. "Don't tell me that you serve Arles too..."

"I do." Shun replied. There was a sad and disbelieving silence for a moment.

"But why?" Seiya suddenly growled. "Can't you see the evil he's done? Everyone he's hurt? Shun, Ikki, he probably killed your father and your mother is alone and pregnant! Don't you even care?" Ikki winced without meaning to and Shun paused.

"That's why I serve Arles." Ikki snarled. "So he'll leave her and everyone else alone now. And I've become as hard as steel and as explosive as the volcano. I'll hate the whole world if it means the world will stop crashing down on me." The Saints paused, and looked at him. Saori was silently listening. They all looked at Shun.

"And you Shun?" Shiryu asked. Shun hung his head a little, though his face remained impassive. He wanted to cry and burn in shame. Ikki saw his reaction, and again wondered. The others saw the hesitancy, and they too wondered at it. But Shun wiped the emotions away.

"The Virgo Saint has no room for pity or sorrow." Shun replied. "The past has no place in my heart, because my master has said it doesn't. I serve Arles because I must. There's no other reason."

"You must?" Seiya growled. "Why? There's no reason! You're better than this!"

"Why?" Shun replied, a little frustration slipping onto his face. "Because I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice!" Shiryu cried. Shun paused, and the emotion left his face again.

"I wish I could share in your enthusiasm." Shun replied. "But I don't. The past of the Virgo Saint dictates that I don't." Saori suddenly winced as if she had been struck.

"The past of the Virgo Saint?" She asked. Her eyes were glued on Shun now, and she slowly stepped forward.

"Saori!" Javu cried. "Stay back!" But she ignored him and continued to walk until she paused in front of Shun. Shun could feel her presence tugging at his memories. He turned his head to look at her. Then he realized why and he felt a jolt run through his body. Now he had a choice...even if only a small one. Maybe...just maybe...

"Why do those words hurt my heart so?" She asked. She reached forward and laid a hand on the side of Shun's face. The Gold Saint paused. He knew who she was now. And though he still had to serve Arles, the fact that he knew that she existed gave him a little freedom. "Shun, what do you know?" The other Saints watched him. They seemed to have noticed that he had realized something. But he still had a mission, no matter how painful. He turned his head and pulled it away.

"That is irrelevant." Shun replied. "If you really want to know, check your database. It might have something on it. I can tell you nothing." That response confused everyone else.

"Hey, Shun." Ikki said. "I'm going on ahead. I'll see you in Greece. I've completed my mission. Now you complete yours."

"Right." Shun replied simply. Ikki turned and began to walk away, drawing closer to the door. Seiya bristled and ran after him. He didn't want to hurt Ikki, not after he had finally told him why he was serving Arles. But he couldn't let him get away with that Cloth.

"Wait! Ikki!" Seiya cried.

But he pulled up suddenly in surprise as Shun appeared before him. Seiya paused. He didn't want to hurt Shun either. He didn't know why he was serving Arles, but he could sense a deep sadness from his Cosmos. He also remembered how the boy had been. He just knew there had to be another reason why Shun was serving Arles. He wouldn't have wanted to listen to that evil man. Ikki kept walking, and everyone else paused. How had he gotten over there so fast? They couldn't understand what happened. But Shun was standing confidently in Seiya's way. Seiya snarled a little at the smaller boy.

"Shun, move!" Seiya said. "I don't want to fight you!"

"Too bad." Shun replied. "My orders are to fight you. Put on your Cloths. All of you. This will hardly be a challenge as it is." Geki suddenly began to shake in rage.

"Shun!" Geki growled. He was bristling angrily. Not only was Shun serving Arles, but now he was insulting them. "I'll make you eat those words!" He summoned his Cloth and launched at Shun, heedless of Seiya's proximity to him. Shun didn't move.

"Kan!" Shun cried. The Gold Saint threw a defensive barrier around himself and reflected Geki's attack back at him and Seiya. The two Bronze Saints flew backwards and gave out startled and pained yelps. The others all froze, surprised. Shun turned to them. "Come on. I'm waiting."

The others all summoned their Cloths too, including Seiya as he and Geki picked themselves up off of the floor. They ran to attack Shun. However, most of them hesitated. It saddened Shun for a split second before he wiped the emotion away. They still cared for him. How long would that last? He couldn't let that stop him though. He had orders to follow.

"Kan!" he cried again. They all flew backwards and hit the ground hard. He waited for them to stand. They struggled to their feet.

"S-Shun..." Hyoga said. "What happened? What made you turn this way?" Shun didn't respond.

"Alright!" Seiya cried. "I can't hold back if you're not who we thought you were! Pegasus Meteor Fist!"

He punched at Shun, his fist flying so fast that it was almost invisible. Seiya was very proud of his ability to punch one hundred times in one second. But Shun blocked every single one of his punches, and then grabbed Seiya and threw him down. He noticed how willing all of these Saints were to succeed, and how their Cosmos seemed to be pushing them to grow stronger. But suddenly Shun thought of something else he could test, something from Saori. He turned to Seiya. The other Bronze Saints gasped.

"Very well." Shun said. "If you want to get so serious then so will I. You should be honored. You're the first Saint to ever actually get me to attack. Now take this!" He shifted his pose. "Tenma Kofuku!"

Shun suddenly began to gather his Cosmos, concentrating it into a single point on his chest. This attack was powerful, but no where near his most powerful. It would do some damage. But if his friends were smart, it would only frighten them. The attack suddenly burst outward. The Saints all dodged, making sure that Saori was out of the way. Then they turned back and gasped. Shun was standing alone in a smoking crater that used to be part of the Colosseum. Now there was nothing. The Bronze Saints all shuddered.

"This is the power of a Gold Saint?" Seiya gasped, unable to keep from trembling.

"Oh?" Shun asked as if he hadn't expected it. "You're pretty fast to dodge the Tenma Kofuku. Then again, I guess I should have known you would be. But this time, you won't get away." He shifted again to attack.

"NO!" Saori suddenly cried. "STOP!"

Shun felt a jolt run through him. He ground to a halt as an enormous Cosmos flared. It was so large, that even this tiny part of it, swamped his and ended his attack. All of the Bronze Saints froze. They too had felt the Cosmos. Shun stood to his normal height, slowly turning to look at Saori. He was right. Saori was Athena. No one else could have made him halt his attack before their Cosmos even reached him. All of the Bronze Saints watched Shun nervously, and Saori froze under his watchful mind. But he made no move.

"Saori Kido." Shun said. "You have much more power in this world than you know. And Arles knows this. Guard yourself well. I can say nothing else. I can't help you, not now. But I can give you this advice. If you value your lives, then watch for Arles and his tricks. He fears this little band." And with that, Shun turned and walked away from the startled Saints.

"Y-you're just going to leave?" Saori asked.

"Yes." Shun replied without even breaking stride to look back at her. "I have the information I was sent to collect." Shun knew he wouldn't return to Arles. At least not yet. He needed a few days to think about all of this, and what he had to do now. Still, so they wouldn't stop him, he teleported away. There was silence, and the Bronze Saints turned to stare at Saori.

"I-I'm sorry..." She said. "I panicked. I didn't want him to hurt any of you..."

"Saori..." Seiya said. "You just halted a Gold Saint's attack!"

"I know..." She said. But then she looked out after Shun and Ikki. "But I'm more confused about Shun. What could have made him turn this way? I understand why Ikki is doing what he's doing...but I have to know about Shun. We'll find out about me, and about what Shun meant later. But first, I have to see why Shun's changed so much."

"How?" Hyoga asked, equally desperate to learn anything.

"By looking it up on my family's database." She replied.

"Will it even be there?" Shiryu asked.

"I don't know..." She said. "But I have to try something..." They all looked down for a moment, confused.

"Then let's try it." Seiya said, walked over and laying a hand on her shoulder. "I want to know too." She offered him a confused smile.

"Alright then." Saori said. "Follow me."

The group left the Colosseum, walking only a short ways to limousine that had been waiting outside to pick Saori up. She was rich after all, and though she was adopted, she had inherited a large estate after her grandfather died. They all somehow managed to squeeze inside, much to the driver's dismay. And they began the fifteen minute drive downtown to her manor. The whole drive, Saori was looking out the window and anxiously tapping her finger against the car door. The Saints rode in silence. But at last, they pulled into the drive of the Kido mansion. Saori jumped out before the car had even stopped and the Saints followed. She ran into the manor and upstairs, past several rooms the Saints had never been allowed in before. She led them up to the highest room and then turned on the large computer that occupied it. She pulled up the database and began typing.

"Significant events in the past of the Virgo Saint of Athena." She said aloud as she typed. "There. Let's see if that pulls something up."

They waited as the computer initialized the request. It seemed to be taking a really long time, and they all began to wonder.

"Do you think there's anything on it?" Seiya asked. "I mean, no one even noticed that the Saints existed until Arles came along, and they're afraid of us. The Saints like their secrets. Do you think anyone would have taken the time to enter anything about them into any database?"

They all fell silent however, as the computer finished. Suddenly, thirteen different articles appeared, much to everyone's surprise. They didn't think they'd find anything at all. The top one however, grabbed Saori's attention. She didn't know why, but she felt like it was really important. She opened it, and as one, they all began to read.

"A curse...?" Saori asked.

They all shuddered as they continued. Then as one by one they finished, they gasped and began to tremble. It was horrible. And it was sad. They knew that Athena hadn't meant it. They knew that she had just gotten carried away, but the scars were still borne by the Virgo Saint, as they had just seen. Now they understood why Shun had said he had no choice, and why he was so distant and uncaring. He had to become that way. They all knew that Saints reincarnated, even if they didn't have their memories as Saints yet like he did. They all shuddered.

"Oh Shun..." Hyoga said sadly. He felt like his heart would burst. And more than anything, he wanted to help the boy.

**:(**

**Again with the sad face chapters. So here's the second chapter. It's kinda a sad one too, and a little more of the story line was explained now. But in the next chapter is where we'll learn even more, and more crazy Shun stuff is going to happen. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will continue to read.**

**This story is a bit of a challenge, because before I can actually get to where the main villains are the Egyptian gods, I have to get rid of Arles first. But I guess it all works out. It give me a chance to introduce some characters, and it gives me a chance to get all of those characters who hate Shun at the moment to start to like him. Which by the way. Getting rid of Arles takes ten chapters. -_-" But it's OK because that's not really a spoiler when you knew he had to go anyway. It just took me that long to figure out how to get rid of him, though I tried to make it short.**

**I hope you enjoyed. :)**


	3. The Hidden

**Here's another Chapter! :) Thanks to Time who keeps posting reviews. I felt sad after Shaka died too. I like Shaka. But I realized that Shaka couldn't get in Shun's way. So as bad as it is, we had to choose one or the other, and I had to choose Shun because he was the main Character. In this chapter, Shun gets to meet this elusive "shadow" that's haunted Shaka, and we get the first hints of who our enemy is. :)**

**I hope you enjoy! I also name all my chapters. So please don't ask why a chapter is named the way it is. If you want to know, try to figure it out yourself. They're all relevant. **

Chapter Three: The Hidden

Shun had been gone for three days, and when he had returned to Sanctuary, he had refused to report to Arles or see anyone. Mu couldn't even get the boy to stop his meditation. Arles ignored this, and let the boy continue as he saw fit. He silently sat like that, calmly meditating and watching over the Sanctuary. He didn't move, but his mind passed over everything. He was watching everything, and the Saints were generally used to his presence appearing at one point in the day to look over everything, and then receding again so that he could silently try to make sense of what was going on in his head. Agora and Shiva silently sat for hours on end in his temple when they could, trying to comfort him with their presence. They could tell he was deeply troubled about something.

And he was. The shadow that Shaka had told him about was drawing closer to the Sanctuary. And he was trying to decide what was to be done about it. He had sensed it before, on the many wounds that Shaka had sustained. Shun was also troubled about his friends. Arles had taken Shun's silence to mean that Saori and his friends were a significant threat. He was sending out groups of Saints to try and kill them. But his friends were too powerful. Many Saints loyal to Arles were dying, and those who weren't returned with horrible wounds that were getting harder and harder to treat as the Saints with Saori grew stronger. It hurt Shun a little to see those wounds, but he still didn't stir at all. Saints came to him, growing more used to his presence. They were suddenly worried about him. He would only leave his temple to help someone. And even then he never moved from his meditation. He was silent. And it was making them nervous. What was making him like this?

Again, Arles did nothing as the days dragged into a week. Shun didn't move an inch, and it surprised some people that Shun hadn't died. He didn't sleep. He didn't eat. He didn't drink anything. And yet he seemed perfectly fine. Mu assured the Silver and Bronze Saints that it was perfectly normal that Shun didn't move at all. Virgo often did that when he needed to gather his power or to heal his mind. He did tell them however, that he was worried by how long it was lasting. He knew that Shun wasn't that injured. And yet still the boy remained silent and unmoving. It made him wonder what in his mind had confused him so much that he wouldn't stir from his trance.

That week turned to two. And still Shun was silent. Only the constant pulse of his Cosmos from inside of his temple let anyone know that he was still indeed alive. The Gold Saints were growing nervous now. What was Shun so preoccupied with? They knew that the Virgo Saint didn't reveal his secrets, but also that he didn't just start meditating for weeks on end without some reason. And usually a dangerous reason. Shun left his temple several more times to help Bronze and Silver Saints against strange foes that appeared or in repairs that they themselves were too weak to handle. He saved a few lives, all in silence and with a distracted mind as he watched the shadow growing closer. It was worrying him. How soon would it be here? Would they be ready? And how would Arles respond to it?

Nearly a month had passed now. And other Saints too were beginning to sense this shadow. It was making them nervous. But Shun calmed them as best as he could with his all seeing Cosmos and continued to watch it. It managed to calm them a little, and they began to realize that he was watching it, as well as whatever else had preoccupied his time. They were beginning to trust his presence. And they knew that he had a good heart, even if it had been dwarfed under Arles' shadow. Saints were also one by one beginning to regain their memories as Saints. They remembered the Virgo Saint, both from long ago when he still smiled, and from not so long ago. It saddened them a little, and as nervous as they were of Arles, some of them began to feel their nervousness of Shun disappear.

Then later that week, Ikki reappeared with the Gold Cloth. Several Saints told Ikki what had been happening since he was gone, and he paused a moment in Shun's temple. He watched the boy, feeling confusion again as he looked at him. But then he went on to report Arles. Shun shuddered. He knew that he'd have to go soon to report to Arles. He couldn't risk putting it off any longer. He waited until Ikki was sent out to try and kill their friends and everything fell quiet again. Then Shun sighed. He was alone now. Most of the Gold Saints were down below, trying to reassure the Bronze and Silver Saints that nothing was wrong and this evil that was approaching was not going to do significant damage. Shun knew he had to go up. Slowly, he stood, breaking his trance at last. Then he turned and walked up the path to where Arles was at last. No one was in his way to stop him. He should return soon. The Saints were used to his presence by now. But he shouldn't be gone long with a simple report to Arles.

Shun was angry at Arles, but the emotion never touched his face as he climbed the last of the stairs into the Pope's temple. Shun removed the helmet on is cloth and knelt down before Arles. The Pope was sitting in a chair and shifting through papers on a table. Shun waited as if patiently, though really he was not in a patient mood.

"Your mission then." Arles said, as if the span of time that Shun had not come and told him didn't matter. "It was a success?"

"Yes." Shun replied. Arles turned on laid his hands on Shun's shoulders as if proudly.

"I knew it would be." Arles purred. "And your report?"

"They are strange Saints indeed." Shun said. "They're growing stronger. They're only Bronze Saints, however, they're determined. And their Cosmos all have an enormous potential for growth. If left alone, they could prove dangerous for you."

"I see." Arles said. "I expected as much. I have Saints out trying to rid us of them now. It seems they're more powerful than I thought though. It may take time. Very well. You've done well, Virgo Shun. I'll reward you for this." Arles stood to leave. Shun suddenly felt a stab of loathing towards the man. He wanted to make him panic, if only a little. However, Arles was unpredictable. He knew it was dangerous to provoke him.

"Lord Arles." Shun said against his cautious thoughts. Arles paused and looked at him.

"Yes?" Arles asked. "Is there something else?"

"It's about Saori Kido." he said, knowing it was too late to back down now. "She stopped me from attacking. And her Cosmos was enormous. Could she be Athena?"

Shun knew he'd overstepped the bounds. It went dead silent. He didn't dare move. He didn't know how Arles would react, but he knew that trying to escape would only make matters worse. He remained perfectly still, waiting.

Suddenly a dark Cosmos entered the room. Arles, in his anger, had revealed to Shun his Cosmos at last. Shun recognized the Cosmos of a Gold Saint, but it was so twisted with malice and vanity that he couldn't have named which one it was if he had tried. Then Arles struck him. The blow hit him hard, and the attack hurt badly, even though it had no name. Shun tumbled away with a yelp and felt numerous wounds opening on his body. A little blood trickled down from the side of his mouth, and for a few moments he felt as if he couldn't breathe. Shun wondered how strong Arles' hatred towards the world would have to be to make his Cosmos so powerful. Arles crossed the room to where Shun was and picked him up by the collar of his armor, setting him down on his feet and not letting go. Shun shuddered, realizing it would be better for him to remain still than to invite that wrath again.

"Let me make one thing clear." Arles snarled into the boy's ear. "I rule, not Athena. And I don't want you to say that name. Athena doesn't exist. Not now. There is only me, and your love and loyalty to me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes..." Shun gasped, startled and in pain. "I only mentioned it out of concern." not for Arles of course, but Saori and his friends. He wanted to make Arles nervous of them, and maybe more cautious. "I meant no disrespect." which he hadn't. Arles would kill even a Gold Saint if he decided he didn't trust them anymore. He knew better than to disrespect Arles. Arles paused, and then the dark Cosmos disappeared again. Arles sighed and took Shun's face between his hands gently, purring to the boy again. Now Shun sensed something else in it: a threat.

"You'll have to forgive me for overreacting." he purred gently. Shun couldn't keep himself from shuddering under Arles grip. "I know that you wouldn't betray me. Don't worry. You'll be rewarded for your good work. Now go and rest. You must be exhausted."

Arles released Shun, and the young Virgo Saint said nothing. He staggered backwards, terrified of Arles for the first time. Now he understood the fear of the Bronze and Silver Saints. Then he teleported himself as quickly as he could down to the first place he could think of: the Aries temple. He stopped there, breathing heavily. Then he regained his normal composure. His face returned to it's normal impassive state. The power that Arles had surprised him, and the nameless attack had hurt him badly. He didn't think a Bronze or Silver Saint could have withstood that blow. Now Shun understood why Shaina had winced before. There were those like Deathmask, who served Arles because they wanted to. Then there were those like Shun who had no choice. Then there were those like Shaina who listened out of fear. And lastly there were those like Ikki, who listened because they could see no other way to help their loved ones. Arles ruled out of fear. Shun bristled a little without meaning to. He couldn't stand listening to a person like that.

Shun paused. A very young boy had just entered the temple. He youth had short spiked brown hair and blue eyes, with small purple eyebrows. He paused when he say Shun, then came over carefully.

"What are you doing here?" he asked politely enough. "This isn't your temple."

"I know little one." Shun replied as he lowered himself to the ground, exhausted. "I know."

The younger boy carefully came closer to the Gold Saint. Then, he finally seemed to realize that Shun was hurt. He froze, and then he turned around and ran out of the temple.

"Mu!" he called as he went. "Mu-sama!"

Shun paused a moment. Why had he come to this temple? Out of all of the places he could have run, he had come here first. Maybe it was because he knew that Mu would understand why it was necessary. He wondered if he should leave. Mu was busy helping the people he had hurt. Shun shouldn't have taken that attention that they needed away from them. He really shouldn't have bothered Mu with something like this anyway. But as he made up his mind to leave again, it turned out that he didn't have the time. Mu entered the temple, looking for the injured Saint that Kiki, the boy from earlier that was his own pupil, had told him about. He froze when he saw him, disbelief on his face. But then he saw how injured the boy was and ran over to him.

"Shun!" he cried worriedly. He knelt by Shun's side and gently touched his shoulder. Shun turned his head away as if disdainfully but tolerated the touch. "This wasn't from your mission was it? I didn't think you were hurt!"

"No." Shun replied. "I wasn't hurt." Mu paused, looking up at him sadly as he realized what the boy meant.

"It was Arles." he said. "He's finally attacked you too. He rules by fear, and because of that the Saints that aren't loyal to Arles don't understand why we serve him. But most of us are loyal to Arles to save them from the madness we face everyday in the 'inner circle.'"

"Right..." Shun said, unable to bring himself to answer more than that. Mu sighed.

"Kiki." Mu said. "Help me with his Cloth."

The young boy from before scrambled over to obey. He gently checked the damage on Shun's Cloth, and then he removed it without Shun's permission. It changed into it's resting position. It looked like a person, kneeling and praying with it's face upturned to heaven, though whenever Shun put the Cloth on, it had no mask. On it's neck, the prayer beads sat waiting. Then Kiki began to concentrate on fixing the Gold Cloth. Shun could tell that he was practicing, but he was pretty good at what he was doing. Mu then began to check the wounds that Shun bore. Shun sighed but remained still and let the Aries Saint treat his wounds as best as he could. He washed them out with water, and when Kiki was done, he sent the boy out for some bandages. Then he began to push his Cosmos into the wounds.

The Cosmos was familiar to Shun, though he'd never really felt it before. It was in his memories as the Virgo Saint. Somehow, the bond between Aries and Virgo ran deep. The Cosmos soothed the pain away a little and promoted the wounds to heal a little faster than they normally would have. Kiki returned with bandages, and behind him was Shaina.

"Who is it now Mu?" she asked worriedly. "We all felt Arles' rage boiling over." She stepped forward and paused, surprised at seeing the young Virgo Saint, but also surprised to see how hurt he was. She'd never seen Arles attack anyone so violently. She silently took the bandages from Kiki and then knelt by Shun, gently beginning to wind a bandage over Shun's torso. "Oh, Shun..." She said sadly.

Shun sat there silently as the two Saints worked. When he had first met Shaina, she had seemed so different. But now, away from Arles, her real personality was becoming prevalent. Shun was patient enough to let them be. He knew that they wouldn't leave him alone until they were satisfied that they had helped him enough.

"The Saints that aren't loyal to Arles are beginning to notice how often we get hurt." Shaina told Mu. "They're starting to wonder what's going on. They'll start asking questions soon."

"It can't be helped." Mu replied. "They can all sense Arles' Cosmos, even if they don't know who it belongs to."

"But now he's even attacked Shun..." Shaina said. "He's obsessed with his power. Why would he hurt the Virgo Saint? He can't disobey him anyway!"

"I don't know." Mu said, shaking his head. "But the Saints will have realized that something was wrong by now. They're used to feeling Shun's Cosmos at this time of day. They're probably nervous. And if they see him hurt they'll be scared. They won't understand what's going on, especially since many of them saw him a few minutes ago unhurt."

"We'll have to be careful." Shaina said. "We don't want to scare them. They shouldn't have to bear this burden..." Mu nodded, then looked at Shun.

"Shun." Mu said. "I think you should go ahead and let them know everything's alright. Just stay here. We're almost done."

Shun silently shifted into his meditating position. Then, his Cosmos gently spread out over the Sanctuary, watching over everything. Shun instantly noted several nervous Saints notice his presence and relax a little, though they were sill nervous of him. Shun also noticed that Shiva and Agora were relieved to sense he was alright, though they were also worried. They could sense that he was hurt. They had felt the Virgo Saint's Cosmos in pain before. Mu and Shaina finished with treating him and began to speak quietly with one another.

Shun's mind brushed over everything, checking the Sanctuary to make sure that everything was running smoothly. Then he noted something. Two female Saints were missing. They usually stayed in one area during this time of the day. Other Saints had noticed as well, but they didn't seem to be able to find them. Shun expanded his mind to search for them. He didn't know why they would be missing. But as they guardian of the Sanctuary, it was his job to make sure everything was safe.

He found them in an abandoned part of the Sanctuary, far away in a solitary corner. These two Saints had always feared his presence, and they even seemed to hate him. But now, something had absolutely terrified them. They were hurt, but when they noticed Shun's Cosmos, they called out to him. He paused. What would make them turn to the person that they had considered their enemy? But then he felt it. It was a dark shadow, one that he had felt before through the wounds Shaka had borne. The two women yelped as their tormenter appeared, letting Shun see it for the first time. It was a large, Jackal like creature. It was easily the size of a horse and jet black with gold bangles around its neck. It snarled, and then launched at the nearest Saint. She was suddenly was too terrified to move.

"No!" She sobbed. "Someone help me!"

Pure instinct drove Shun to react. He summoned his Cloth and stood as it fell into place, startling Shaina, Mu, and Kiki. But he ignored their questions and then teleported himself to where he had found the two Saints and the strange creature. The bright flash of light that startled the Jackal, and if snarled and retreated a little ways away. Then it turned back to snarl at the Saint that had just appeared. The female Saint grabbed a hold of Shun's arm, just appeared. The female Saint grabbed a hold of Shun's arm, pulling herself as close to his side as she could. She was trembling badly, and seemed glad to have something familiar to comfort himself. The other woman also pulled herself close to him. They were so terrified that they were more comfortable with his presence than this creature's. The Jackal snarled at Shun when it saw which Saint he was.

"Ah yes." Shun said. "You recognize this Cosmos don't you? I certainly recognize your taint."

"W-what is it?" The first woman asked.

"I don't know yet." Shun said as if calmly. "But this create is evil. It's shadow has haunted the Virgo Saint for years."

"Why?" the second asked.

"Because the Virgo Saint is the guardian of the Sanctuary, as well as the people of the earth." Shun replied simply.

The creature snarled at and began to pace, its eyes never leaving Shun's face. Its anger had suddenly shifted from the two female Saints to Shun. Whatever this creature was, and whoever sent it, it had hatred for the Virgo Saint. The two female Saints winced as it turned and started to draw closer. Shun pulled away from the two women and stepped forward too. Then they finally noticed his wounds. One of them gasped and reached forward to try and stop him.

"You're hurt!" she cried. "Wait! Don't fight that thing!"

Shun didn't respond other than to pull his arm away. He was sensing this creature, waiting. The Jackal was watching him, measuring up his strength by sight alone. Everything seemed to go deathly silent. No animals made sounds as the two foes prepared to attack. The air between them grew taunt as they mentally prepared themselves, and the two women froze. Then it snapped like a cord under too much pressure. Shun shifted his stance and simultaneously the creature launched at him.

"Tenma Kofuku!" Shun cried.

His Cosmos exploded from his body, obliterating part of the Sanctuary and leaving a smoldering crater the size of most of the Cancer temple -which was the largest temple in the Sanctuary- behind. The two startled female Saints dodged the attack but remained in sight, too nervous to leave the Gold Saint behind. The creature snarled and launched at Shun, snapping at him. Shun calmly stepped out of the way to dodge, making it seem effortless. But really, this creature made him nervous. This creature was the one that had killed his master. And now it wanted to kill him.

But Shun knew two things. One: he couldn't dwell on that fact. He had to win, or this creature would kill everyone of the Saints he could before he was brought down. And two: the sudden explosion of his Cosmos had alerted every Saint in the Sanctuary that something was very wrong. The Virgo Saint was a generally gentle Saint that didn't fight unless he absolutely had to. Shun knew only that he had to win, because now he had something he had to protect. The creature snarled and launched back at him.

"Kan!" Shun cried. The beast struck the force field and went spinning away, yelping. It stood with a snarl and turned back to Shun.

"Be careful!" one of the female Saints called nervously. Shun grimly acknowledged her advice even if he didn't visibly respond.

Then Shun paused. An idea had come to him. The creature was still pacing in front of him, trying to devise away around his defenses. Shaka had told him that he had a balance of light and dark. Most of his attacks focused on light. But what if he used one that focused o the dark? This creature belonged to the darkness. So, using darkness against the darkness could help. Or it could make matters worse. But Shun knew he had to try something. The jackal snarled and launched at him.

"Tenkuhaja Chimimoryo!" Shun cried.

The Jackal paused, watching him. It had never before felt such darkness from a Cosmos full of light. It confused him. He wasn't used to fighting darkness. Shun summoned several lesser spirits, which after finally being released, attacked the creature in anger. The startled Jackal creature turned to attack the spirits. It snarled and but, then yelped and tried to retreat, only to be unable to and have to turn back, snapping as the spirits. Shun watched the creature carefully, but the attack seemed to be working. At last the spirits returned from where they came, and the creature turned back, hurt and snarling at Shun angrily.

Shun stood there, sensing the creature silently. In all appearances, he was completely calm. But really, he was terrified. The darkness of this creature inspired fear. He could sense the fear of the two female Saints. But he must remain calm. If he showed fear, they they wouldn't remain brave enough to not panic. They would get themselves hurt. So Shun knew he had to remain calm and level headed. The two female Saints were terrified, but seeing the Gold Saint so calm helped them to remain calm. They were nervous of him too, but he had come when they called. It made them wonder. What exactly was the purpose of the Virgo Saint?

Then Mu teleported there. He was standing a little in front of Shun and watching the Jackal nervously, as if he was trying to protect Shun. The creature snarled at seeing the second Gold Saint. It could go toe to toe with one Gold Saint. Two would become a challenge. But three was impossible, and if another Gold Saint had found them, then more would follow. Saints were hardly ever alone now, not since he had so heavily injured the blonde haired Virgo Saint before this boy. They were becoming cautious. But he couldn't afford that. He had a mission to fulfill. The Jackal snarled one last time, and then arched it's

back, bowing up to attack. Mu instantly recognized it was doing something and gasped.

"Get near me now!" he cried. The two female Saints bolted to obey. Shun grabbed them both and pulled them tightly to his chest when they nearly stumbled. The jackal let out a single bone chilling howl that echoed over the entire Sanctuary. The two female Saints grabbed a hold of Shun for support. Then the creature attacked one last time, causing some sort of dark explosion of its energy. Mu snarled. "Crystal Wall!"

Everything fell silent. Shun wondered for a moment if Mu could hold back the force of the explosion. It was pitch black now. The creature's attack had sent up shadows that blinded them. The female Saints brought themselves closer to the Gold Saint nervously. But the creature was gone. Shun sensed nothing, and when Shun relaxed, so did Mu. He trusted the judgment of the Virgo Saint by now. Gently, Mu pried the two female Saints away from Shun.

"Easy." He told them. "It's OK now. It's gone. And I don't think it'll be coming back anytime soon."

The two trembling female Saints allowed themselves to realax a little, and Mu smiled at them. Then his eyes turned back to Shun, who was carefully scanning the area. Even though his face remained like a mask, Mu could tell that he was troubled. Mu released the Crystal Wall.

"Shun?" Mu asked. "What's wrong?" Shun paused a moment.

"Nothing new." Shun replied. Mu froze.

"You mean this has happened before?" He asked. "Shun!"

"Not here." Shun replied. "Not to me. But it's happened to my master."

"It happened to Shaka?" Mu asked. He watched the young Virgo Saint sadly. "Is that what killed him?" The two female Saints froze and turned to look at Shun too.

"Yes." Shun replied as if he didn't care, though really he was hurt and confused.

"So that thing..." One of the female Saints said. "It's going after Virgo Saints?"

"It seems so." Mu said. "But the question is: why?" He grabbed Shun's shoulders and turned the boy to face him. "Shun, what do you know? Why is this think attacked you?" Shun turned his head up towards Mu's face.

"Only that something dark lingers here." Shun replied.

"Shun..." Mu said. "You have to tell me...let me help you." Shun looked away, remembering his master's advice.

"It's nothing you can help with..." Shun replied. "It's a burden that Virgo must bear alone."

"Virgo bears a lot alone." Mu said sadly.

"He always has." Shun replied, pulling away and beginning to walk away.

Shun paused. Several more Saints had found them. Most were Silver or Bronze Saints, though Shun also spotted a Gold Saint with Shaina. The Gold Saint was the Saint of Leo. He was tall and full of muscle. His hair was brown and so were his eyes. His name was Aiolia. When the Saints that weren't loyal to Arles paused nervously when they saw Shun. But Shaina and Aiolia ran over quickly.

"What happened here?" Aiolia gasped, looking at the damage done to the Sanctuary.

"Why did you run off like that?" Shaina demanded to Shun. "You scared me half to death! You could have told us!" Shun turned his head away from her and didn't respond, until she laid her hands on his shoulders. "Shun!"

"I am the Guardian of the Sanctuary." Shun replied. "I sensed this creature and came to drive it out. There was no time for words, only action."

"Action that almost got you killed!" Mu growled, though it was gentle, as if he were trying to persuade Shun of something. "That thing, whatever it was, was targeting you! And you're not the only Virgo Saint it has targeted! This thing killed Shaka, and now it wants to kill you." A heavy silence suddenly fell. Mu moved closer to Shun. "I know that the Virgo Saint has the power of foresight. So what have you seen that would make this thing attack you? What do you know?"

"I know nothing." Shun replied. "I only suspect, as my master did before me."

"Then why do you _think _it's attacking you?" Mu asked. Shun knocked Shaina's hands gently away from his shoulders and turned and began to walk away.

"For the same reason everyone has: fear of my power." Shun replied. And then he teleported back to his temple before they could stop him again.

Shun paused in his temple, sighing. Things were happening way too fast. He wasn't sure how he could handle all of it. Shiva and Agora ran in a few moments later, having gone to find him where they knew he would return. He could tell they had been worried, though they were relieved to sense that the creature hadn't harmed him. All three of them knew what had really happened to Shaka.

"Shun." Shiva said just to be sure. "It didn't hurt you did it?"

"I'm alright." Shun replied simply. The two Silver Saints relaxed. They were used to Virgo's round-about way of talking, and they knew what he meant.

"But not mentally." Agora said. The two Silver Saints had guessed the true reason Shun had been meditating so long. Shun turned his head towards the pale blue sky, where he knew the constellations blazed brightly.

"I'm not." Shun admitted. But he didn't share his true confusion with them, only part of it. "My master and I are both considered reincarnations of Buddha. Shaka always looked on at the world, unattached to it. He could hid his emotions because he was watching the experience rather than living it himself. But I don't think I can do that. I am the first Virgo Saint in two thousand years that is attached to the world."

"Then maybe it's for the best." Shiva said.

"And whatever happens, we'll be by your side." Agora added with a smile that he hoped would managed to comfort the boy a little. But it was hard to tell with Virgo's mask like face.

"Thank you." Shun said. "But I can't tell how long I'll be able to hide my heart. M y memories say my heart's scarred beyond repair. But my personality says it's not. I may have almost all of the wisdom in the world, but I am still human. It's taken me two thousand years to realize this again. I may be Buddha, who knows? But now I don't know if I'll be able to hide the human part of me much longer."

"What will you do then?" Shiva asked.

"For now," Shun said. "I'll continue to act as Virgo has. Then, we'll see where our paths lead us after that."

**Random end? I didn't know where to end this chapter. It was pretty short, but it helped set things into motion for the Egyptian gods to make their appearance. So I hope you enjoyed! It's taken a while longer than I thought to update this story, but I've been working on others too.**

**:)**


	4. A Hope And A Promise

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, it's getting close to time for everything with school to get started, so I hope you were patient. Anyway, I'm now starting to update stories that I think would be a lot of fun, or just updating stories in general. So anyway, that's why I'm doing this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I had to make it short because I needed to slip this in somewhere.**

**Shout out to "Guest" who's been posting reviews. I'm glad you like the story, and here's the update you wanted. This chapter is kind of a "filler arch" chapter as I like to call them, because I felt I needed it, but it didn't really impact the story much at all. Still, I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Also, I want to know something. I write for fun, and though I enjoy writing fan fictions, I also like writing original stories. I've started a project and I like the story so far, even if I don't know where it's going yet. I'm planning on writing a trilogy at least of novels in this series following this story. So, I want to know if you think that I would be any good if I tried to publish it, based on what you've read online. It's still a work in progress, but I want to know if you think that I should go ahead and try to become a published writer. Feedback is great, and I want to hear if you think I'd be any good. Thanks!**

Chapter Four: A Hope And A Promise

Hyoga could remember it clearly. He and Shun had become good friends, though it had taken a few years. Shun was absolutely the cutest boy that Hyoga had even seen. He was shy, but he was sweet. And Hyoga couldn't resist it. He had to be near him. He hadn't known it then, but Hyoga realized it now. He had fallen in love with the boy, even as a young boy himself.

Hyoga knew that there hadn't been a day during his training when he hadn't missed the boy. But remembering Shun's gently smile made even the Arctic Tundra seem warmer. But he worried about Shun too. How was he doing? He had been taken by a Saint, and he was training now. He was such a gentle boy. Would he be OK?

But then Hyoga returned and began to compete in the Galaxian Wars – a tournament to get the Gold Sagittarius Cloth that Saori Kido (whom they had all known as children) and her grandfather created- as the Cygnus Saint. His Cosmos was full of ice, and he had progressed through a few stages. But two things were wrong. One: the Andromeda Saint had left and probably joined Arles. And Two: Ikki had disappeared. Now of course they knew that he served Arles.

They first learned of Arles when the Saints of Athena began to attack and kill people under the order of the pope. They had no mercy, and those that showed any were often killed by their "friends". So the Saints were angry and spiteful. The Saints couldn't all be evil, but no one outside of the Sanctuary could understand why the Saints would serve Arles. But now it seemed like the Saints served Arles out of fear or to protect something. And it angered those Saints with Saori. Why would anyone force people to chose between the world or themselves? What was Arles thinking?

Seeing Shun so distant as the Virgo Saint had hurt Hyoga, but learning about Virgo's Curse had hurt him more. Hyoga wanted nothing more than to comfort Shun. He wanted him to trust him like he once had. Even if Shun never loved him like Hyoga loved him, he would be OK with just being able to see that smile he had fallen in love with.

But for now, they had to worry about what they were going to do. Saori had gathered her Saints together in the Kido Mansion. There was complete silence. They were nervous. Arles had seen them as a threat and was trying to kill them. They'd have to get much stronger and be ready at any moment. But they were more worried about Shun and Ikki. Their friends were trapped, having to serve Arles, and they couldn't get out of it now. It was too late. They knew that had to get stronger so they could save them, as well as everyone else in the Sanctuary. They had to be strong now, and rid the world of this evil.

"This curse..." Saori said. "It has to be hard on Shun. I can't stand to see him so detached."

"Athena must have been really mad at the Virgo Saint to create a curse that she couldn't undo." Seiya said.

"That's why we have to help Shun and Ikki." Shiryu said. "We have to make sure they have their freedom again."

"But to defeat Arles," Hyoga felt compelled to add. "We'll have to defeat the Gold Saints. And if we go in, we'll eventually have to face Shun. Arles controls him, and getting past Shun won't be easy; in more ways than one." Again there was an uncomfortable silence. They knew it was true, but they had'nt wanted to think about it.

"And Ikki too." Saori said. "Arles will send him after us. He'll try to get him to kill us. And I don't know what Ikki will do then."

"Well we can't just give up." Seiya said. "We have to something." All of the Saints agreed with nervous mumbling.

"Then we'll need a plan of attack." Saori said. "I need to find someone on the inside who'll be willing to work with us. The more the better. And I think I know who I can talk to."

"It'll have to be someone high up." Hyoga said. "That way they'll know what's going on. Anyone else after the first person is fine."

"But do you know anyone that hug up?" Shiryu asked.

"Personally?" Saori asked. "No. But I was looking through the files on the database and found him. I think he'll be willing to help us. I just know he will. I feel like I've known him for a long time. We need to get him to help."

"What's his name?" Seiya asked.

"He's Mu." Saori said. "The Aries Saint. And one of the Twelve Gold Saints." The Bronze Saints paused.

"And you're sure he'll help us?" Hyoga asked, desperate for any way to help Shun.

"Yes." Saori replied. "And he leaves the Sanctuary every few months. He's leaving tomorrow for Jamir. So we need to beat him there and ask him to help us."

"Jamir is far away..." Shiryu said. "But it's probably worth the journey. I'll go."

"Thank you Shiryu." Saori sighed. "With any luck, he'll help us and gather supporters within the Sanctuary. To save Ikki and Shun, we'll need all the help we can get. We need to overthrow Arles if we want any peace back in the world."

Hyoga sighed and turned his eyes heaven word, where he knew that the Constellations of the saints blazed in the sky. He directed his thoughts and his love through the night sky to the Virgo Constellation.

_Shun,_ he thought. _I will save you. I promise. So wait for me just a little longer._

**So anyway, this was a pretty short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And feel free to say below with your comment if you think I'd be any good trying to publish the book. :)**


	5. The Strongest Cage

**Thanks to Time and Selphina for your words of encouragement! I like to hear that you think my stories are good. I don't care if I get my book published, as long as there are fans like you who enjoy reading my stories! What's a writer for but entertaining people? :)**

**Anyway, thanks. It makes me feel much better, and that means I'll probably finish the book eventually. Should be fun right? I was so happy, that I decided to update this story again with a longer chapter today, since I felt like you guys have helped me, so I should do something in return! BTW: if you already hate Arles, after this chapter you'll hate him more. **

Chapter Five: The Strongest Cage

Shun awoke with a start. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was until he had fallen into a troubled sleep. His dreams had been full of darkness and evil things of all sorts, as well as destinies he couldn't escape. It was often true that the Virgo Saint most easily saw glimpses of the future while they were asleep. But it was a terrible power. Virgo had learned long ago that seeing into the future was not something someone should desire, because then they would want to change it. And Virgo knew that was impossible. But Shun had seen this: a dark shadow had fallen over the Sanctuary, and it had waged all out war on the Saints. Shun had stepped forward to stop it. And then there was nothing for a few moments. But next he saw the Virgo Cloth. It was sitting in it's resting position, and it seemed like tears were falling down its face. Only it wasn't tears. It was blood.

The premonition had greatly disturbed Shun, and he had awoke in a mixture of sadness and fear. He knew that he couldn't guarantee what the vision meant. The future was often riddled and unclear. But he could sense great sadness surrounding the vision, as well s guilt and confusion. Shun sighed. Seeing the future was a terrible gift of the Virgo Saint. Shun closed his eyes again.

But then Shun felt another Cosmos brush his. It was one of a Bronze Saint, and one that he had sensed once before. It seemed strangely familiar and as cold as ice. But it was full of warmth and Shun could sense the love it was sending him and the comfort it was trying to give him. He could also sense the message it was speaking softly. Shun had known for a long time now that Hyoga had loved him, but his own feelings were confused. He wanted to love him, but at the same time, he was scared to get close and get hurt.

_Hyoga, _Shun thought _don't waste your love on me. I can't give you what you want._

But those words wounded Shun in a way he'd never thought possible. He couldn't stand to hear those words form himself. They seemed too detached, too uncaring. And Shun cared deeply for Hyoga, so deeply that it hurt to be away from him. Shun had bottled up all of these emotions for years because he didn't want to have to face them as the Virgo Saint. But now they were resurfacing with the terrible knowledge that he'd gained. Shun knew he was going to die, and probably soon. He had good luck for a Virgo Saint. But how long would it last against the curse of Virgo? Shun would die young, and that would not be easy for Hyoga. But Shun knew one thing at least. He had to protect his friends, and especially Hyoga. The thought re-hardened his heart against the Curse. He would bear anything to protect him.

Shun slowly sat up and sensed his temple. It was night out now, and late. He had been asleep for several hours. His Cloth was no longer on and the cape that usually hung on his shoulders had been draped over him like a blanket. He hadn't been moved. Shiva and Agora were asleep near by, as if they had been trying to guard him. By the door of the temple, Aiolia and Mu were talking quietly. Shun stood quietly and moved silently nearer. Then he paused to listen. They were oblivious to his presence.

"He's too young for all of this." Mu said. "He's taking too much onto his shoulders."

"That's always how the Virgo Saint's worked." Aiolia replied. "Even before his Curse. Seeing the future isn't easy on him. It never has been. And now he's always so calm and wise. Even Shun, as young as he is, is wise. He's probably seen something and is trying to protect us from the fear."

"He's always protecting us." Mus said sadly. "He never lets anyone help him. He walks a lonely path, and I wish he wanted help." Aiolia paused and watched Mu a moment.

"You loved Shaka didn't you?" He asked quietly. Shun froze, and Mu paused. Then Mu sadly touched his chest, as if feeling a hole there.

"I did." Mu replied sadly. "But the Virgo Saint never shows his heart to anyone. He's so broken that he can't trust anyone. But that was alright with me. Just being near him and letting him know that he wasn't alone was alright for me. But that's why I can't leave Shun alone. I can't let him be like..." he paused a moment and then continued. "I'll always love Shaka. And I hope someone will love Shun like I loved Shaka."

"And it's why you want to help Shun." Aiolia said.

"There's something different about him." Mu said. "He's not like Shaka. And I think that's part of the reason I want to protect him. I feel like he has a chance..."

"A chance to break the curse himself..." Aiolia finished quietly.

"Right." Mu replied. "I feel like he's stronger, in more ways than one. But I'm worried about him. What is he hiding? It has to be something he can't manage on his own. It always is."

"We can't change his mind." Aiolia said. "We have been trying to get him to accept us and become like the once was. But he won't. And I've almost accepted that he won't come back. All we can do is help him when he'll let us and give him what strength we can."

Shun listened to the two of them sadly, and then silently returned to where he had been. He laid down silently again and replaced the cape. He felt a little guilty after listening to Mu pour his heart out to Aiolia. He was the Virgo Saint. He was a distant Saint. He pitied Mu because he had lost the person that he loved, but he could never comfort him. He wondered if he would leave Hyoga the same way, sad and confused. But Shun then wiped the thoughts away and slowed his breathing, pretending to be asleep. He didn't want Mu to know that he had eavesdropped on him. And besides, they would be really worried if they knew he was awake.

Shiva and Agora were both startled awake suddenly as Mu walked past them. His Cloth clanked quietly as he walked, and they stood and followed him silently over to Shun. Aiolia had left to return to his temple. Mu knelled down by Shun and gently touched his shoulder. Shun didn't respond. Shiva and Agora watched the young Saint nervously, but he seemed alright now, at least more than before. Mu waited a moment.

"He's still asleep." The Aries Saint sighed.

"Do you blame him?" Shiva asked. "He took some heavy damage earlier."

"I just hope he gets better." Agora said. "So he can sleep as long as he needs." Mu looked up at them.

"Take care of him." He said. "I have to go to Jamir. I have something I need to see to. I'll be back in a few days. Make sure he doesn't get too out of hand."

"And what about Arles?" Shiva asked, bristling as he thought of him.

"We can't forgive him for what he did to Shun." Agora added with a growl.

"You'll have to bear it." Mu replied. "There are many people who hold grudges against Arles. He's standing against the unrelenting tide of justice. Sooner or later, the tide will win and drag him out to sea where his punishment awaits."

"We'll try." Shiva sighed. "But please, if you can, find a way to help him."

"He can't disobey Arles." Agora said. "And almost everyone thinks he's evil for it. But he's not evil."

"I know." Mu replied. "And I'll try to find a way to help him. Until then, hang on."

Mu stood and left the temple, moving onward through the Sanctuary and towards his own temple. Shun remained still, silently listening as he left. Shiva and Agora watched him go silently. Then Shun felt Agora and Shiva lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Somehow you always get mixed up in situations like this..." Agora said.

"But we won't abandon you." Shiva added to the boy. "No matter what happens or who hates you, we will never leave you." Shun didn't respond and he tiredly slipped back into a deep slumber. Now, no premonitions disturbed his dreams.

Shun was startled awake again, this time by a loud noise. This time, he kept his eyes closed. Shiva and Agora were bristled, standing in front of him with snarls on their faces, trying to keep Arles as far away from Shun as possible. Arles was now standing in the door of his temple. Shaina too put herself between herself and Shun.

"Lord Arles." She said. "Shun needs rest. He's hurt badly. Can't this wait until later?"

"All of you move, or I'll make you." Arles snarled, all kindness gone from his voice. "Shun has been keeping secrets from me. And I intend to learn what and why."

"Lord Arles." Shaina insisted a little nervously. "Please let Shun rest. When he wakes, I'll come tell you."

"There's no time to wait, Shaina." Arles snarled. "He will tell me now. So move before I have to make you." Shaina shifted nervously, and Shiva and Agora bristled. But Shun sat up. They didn't need to get hurt because of him.

"Enough." Shun said. "Step out of the way. I'm well enough."

"But Lord Shun-!" Shiva cried. Shun raised a hand to stop him.

"Leave the temple until Lord Arles leaves." Shun said. "And don't listen in." The two silver Saints froze, and then turned and left, obeying the Gold Saint. Shaina watched him, her face hidden behind her mask. Then she turned and left too, leaving the two of them alone.

Shun stood and knelled in front of Arles. He could feel the danger of Arles' Cosmos, swelling angrily. But the pope was keeping his anger in check, for now. He knew he couldn't afford to lose what allies he had. He took Shun's face between his hands, and Shun barely suppressed a shudder.

"You've been hiding something from me." Arles said, his voice dangerously smooth, like silk. "Why? Do you not trust me? Is your loyalty shallow?"

"My loyalty stands" Shun replied. Unfortunately. "I did not tell you because my master ordered me not to, and because you didn't need to know."

"I didn't need to know?" Arles snarled. "I am your master. Your loyalty belongs to me and me alone. Who's orders do you follow? Mine, or those of a dead man?"

"I only follow the orders of my master." Shun replied, calling his Cloth to him nervously. The armor fell into place and waited for orders. "You now are my master."

"Then why have you sought to anger me?" Arles snarled. "Twice now you have showed me disrespect. I had hoped to train you, but you are proving yourself to be too Japanese."

"The Virgo Saint can't tell a lie." Shun said. "And he can't disobey his master." Arles' hands tightened around Shun's face, and the boy winced. Then however, Arles paused. Very slowly, he leaned down and whispered as if lovingly into Shun's ear.

"But I've thought of a way you'll still be useful to me." Arles said. "Your dear friend Saori is going to try and unseat me. I know it. And you, my dear Virgo Shun, are going to come with me. Your life belongs to me." Shun barely managed to not shudder as Arles' thumbs stroked the side of his face. He understood what Arles wanted. He wanted a hostage. "Now, take us to my temple."

Shun snarled but had no choice. He had to obey Arles, even when he knew what was going to happen. He concentrated on sending them to the temple, and an instant later they were there. Not far away, there were four nervous Bronze Saints, some that weren't loyal to Arles. And they were watching for the pope.

"Be silent." Arles said. "And follow me."

Shun nodded. Then Arles stepped forward and Shun followed him, his face remaining impassive. The four Saints paused when they saw the two of them. Arles stopped and turned to face them, and Shun stopped too. They paused nervously, watching them.

"What now?" Arles snarled. "I'm not in a good mood. So don't piss me off."

"A-Arles." one of the saints said. "The Saints are growing restless. We can tell that something's about to happen. The Cosmos are in turmoil..."

"All of my Saints are turning against me now!" Arles cried. "There is no one else! I rule! And if you won't' believe it, I'll have to show you!"

Arles' Cosmos flared, and the Saints winced and cowered. They were not loyal to Arles, but every Saint in the Sanctuary had sensed this dark Cosmos before. Now, they had finally realized who wielded its terrible power.

Arles moved to attack them, his rage finally boiling over. The four Saints all winced, feeling their hearts hammering in fear. Shun too winced. Shun had felt that attack before, and Arles was really angry now. That attack would kill Bronze saints and heavily damage a Gold Saint. And all four of these Saints were Bronze. They would die. Shun ground his teeth together. He couldn't just stand by and let Arles slaughter them. It was his job to protect them. Arles began to use his nameless attack, and the Bronze Saints froze. But Shun's instinct made him leap forward to defend them. There was no time to counterstrike or even block the attack. But he stepped between Arles and the male Saint he was attacking. The Bronze Saint closed his eyes, and felt at that moment as Shun's arm brushed against his.

Shun gave out a yelp as the powerful attack hit him, and the others in the room all paused, even Arles. The Saints had all closed their eyes, unwilling to watch, but they did not recognize that voice. Shun hit the Saint behind him hard as the attack knocked him back. He and the Bronze Saint both flew backwards and crashed into the ground. Shun fell instantly unconscious. He was already suffering from other wounds, and the attack had been too much for his wounded body. They both hit the ground and rolled, stopping apart from each other. The startled Bronze Saint sat up and looked at the Gold Saint. He had save him? But then he realized that Shun wasn't moving. He scrambled to his feet and dropped to his knees by him, rolling Shun over so he was on his back. He didn't respond.

"Why?" was all he could manage. "Why would you help me?" He gently picked the Gold Saint's head up, cradling it against his chest in confusion. He looked up at Arles. "How could you do this? We serve under you, and yet you attack us! He's loyal to you, and you still hurt him! Don't you care?"

"I couldn't care less." Arles replied with a snort. "He should have known to stay out of the way. Besides, he turned his back on me too. This was only the beginning of his punishment." The Bronze Saints watched Arles in horror.

"You're a monster..." The single female Saint said. Arles turned to her.

"Then I guess I'll have to lock you up with him too." He snarled. "In this temple, there is a hidden cell. It's so powerful, that the Cosmos of a God couldn't escape from there. And it's said that only Athena can open the door once it's closed. That's where you're going. Until you rot or you learn your lesson and I learn how to open it."

"What?" One Bronze Saint gasped. "You'd lock him in there? But he serves you!"

"That's none of your concern!" Arles hissed. Then he turned as someone entered the temple. "Deathmask," he said as he saw the Saint. "Grab Shun and help me herd these traitors into that Cell. You know the one. Shun and these Bronze Saints have worn my patience thin."

"Alright then." Deathmask said with a cruel smile.

He crossed the room to where Shun and the Bronze Saint were. The young Bronze Saint bristled when he came near, but he him him hard and he went tumbling away with a yelp. The large Cancer Saint stooped and picked the young Virgo Saint up and held him under his right arm, letting him hang limply over his arm. He was either so large, or Shun so small, that the boy didn't touch the ground at all. The Bronze Saints bristled watching Deathmask. But they knew that they couldn't fight him. And besides, they didn't want to take the chance that he would hurt Shun. The young Gold Saint had proven himself finally a good person in their eyes, simply a good person in a bad circumstance. The Cancer Saint smiled at them again.

"What?" he asked. "Are you _worried _about Shun? That's strange, I thought I heard some of you say you hated him. That's hilarious! Come on then. Follow like good little Bronze Saints, or I'll kill him. Or maybe you. I don't care which."

Then Deathmask turned and walked away, with Arles standing and watching. The Bronze Saints snarled silently but followed. They didn't want him to hurt Shun. They knew that Deathmask liked to murder for fun. He wouldn't hesitate to kill Shun, even if he had at one point been his ally. Shun had been in the Sanctuary a month now, and the Saints were used to his presence, and to a degree trusted him. Even through his impassive face, they could tell that he had a big heart. He had saved Saints before, and he had saved them. Few people knew how Saints loved each other. They would fight to the death to save their comrades, because their job was to fight for justice. The four Bronze Saints followed Deathmask reluctantly, watching him the whole way to make sure he didn't do anything.

They passed into a hall of Athena's temple (for it was Athena's temple that the pope had insisted on calling his own) that few Saints knew existed. Slowly, the halls grew darker and turned to rough hewed, block stone. The Bronze Saints nervously glanced around. There was great sadness here, and countless murders had been committed here, the long dead whispers of their victims still echoing through the halls. But then they saw it. It was a single large cell with rock walls and sturdy iron bars on the front. There was no way out, or in that they could see. But Deathmask opened the door and turned to them.

"Get in." he told them.

The Bronze Saints scowled at him, but crept past him into the cell. Behind them, in the wall, there was a window. Through it, the face of the statue of Athena watched them, passing judgment on the wicked and pity to the innocent. The last Bronze Saint went inside, and Deathmask watched them a moment. Then he tossed Shun inside the cell. The female Saint gasped and jumped forward to catch him before he hit the ground. She was surprised by how small and light he felt.

"Have fun." Deathmask chuckled darkly.

The Bronze Saints glared at him as he locked them inside and turned and walked away. The lock and the door disappeared as soon as it was locked, sealing them behind the iron gate. The bars were spaced out enough so they could see but not slip out. One of them tried burning his Cosmos, but found that he couldn't even sense it anymore.

The female Bronze Saint sighed and gently laid Shun down so that his head was resting in her lap. The young Gold Saint was injured badly, and he winced once in his sleep, but he made no noise and otherwise didn't respond. She laid her hands gently on his forehead.

"He's burning up." She said worriedly. "He was already hurt and Arles only made it worse. He really is a cruel man."

"But he saved us..." the Bronze Saint that Shun had stepped in front of said quietly. "We all hated him and he still saved us. I don't understand anything that's going on!"

"And we've all been proven wrong." Another said. "We thought Arles only attacked and hurt us, but those Saints closest to him suffer the most. Arles rules in fear. And I finally understand why they kept so quiet. They were just as scared as us. I think only Deathmask serves him willingly."

"We're going to have to be strong." the last said. "No one knows we're here, and everyone's going to panic now that Shun's missing. But we have to stay strong. If we don't, then we won't' be able to help Shun. I'm not giving Arles the satisfaction of seeing me lose my mind." The female Saint sighed and looked down at Shun. They didn't know how badly hurt he was. They could only pray that he'd be alright.

"I hope Athena shows up soon..." she said.

**D:**

**Why you so mean Arles? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update. This chapter's a little longer than the last one. This has some relevance to the story, and there's not much else to say right now. I hope you liked it, and I'll try to work some more on that original story of mine. :)**


End file.
